Spirits of the Dead
by xxShadowSpiritsxx
Summary: A collection of ghostly stories recovered from the eternal darkness. A lone wolf's cry. The moon glows. Then silence. An evil presence. Striking fear...
1. Fatal Night

_**Title:** Spirits of the Dead  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** (A collection of ghostly stories recovered from the eternal darkness.) A lone wolf's cry. The moon glows. Then silence. An evil presence. Striking fear..._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except the fic itself.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Hello, again! I think I'll start a collection of short stories, just like this one. Each chapter will be a different short story and "Spirits of the Dead" will act as the title of the book/collection of stories. Tell me your thoughts on this. Anyways, here's a short fic about a few YuGiOh characters' adventures on Halloween. Enjoy! Oh, and remember to review after!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_SPIRITS OF THE DEAD_

_I: Fatal Night_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sky was a dark midnight black and the only sources of light were the ghostly lit pumpkins along the stairs of the shadowy houses near by.

Three teenagers snuck into the eerie forest on the other side of the road, thinking it would be a fun way to spend their Halloween. They were aware that there was a cemetery through the woods, but once they stepped into the jungle of darkness, the younger silver-haired boy got scared. He pleaded for them to stop before there was any trouble. The older two responded by attempting to persuade him that everything was safe. However, being the extremely cautious boy that he was, without a doubt, he turned back and headed for the oh so comforting light.

"Guess you were right when you said your hikari would chicken out."

"Of course I know. I am him. He is me. I know his deepest feelings, and it's so easy to read his thoughts." He paused as the night crept on. "Now that he's out of our way, we can be alone." He looked seriously at the taller blonde. "You, me, and the darkness."

They both knew the young one was really just slowing them down so the two ventured on. They were not fazed by his intimidating comments.

Through the gloomy trees they went, trying not to trip over the jagged roots. Shadows created the eternal darkness of the forest. Reaching the end, the brave ones leaped up and over the sturdy chain fence that separated them from their destination. They landed with a slight thump on the padded grass.

The blonde glanced around. It seemed as if they were alone... so far. Nothing but the silhouettes of gravestones. She started worrying as the moon recovered from the passing clouds and its light mysteriously illuminated the cemetery. Her body tensed up and she started to panic. She shook from tension and the cool night breeze. Begging to leave, she felt something strange creeping around them. She dared not to turn around. The yami was anxious to find out what was out there, but the girl kept complaining. She wondered why, of all days possible, they had to choose Halloween to visit the spirits of the dead.

More and more darkness grew as clouds covered the moon once again. The night became heavy, like the air was somehow... alive.

The two turned around slowly in fear, for what they saw left their mouths hanging wide open...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Just to let you know, this is one of those stories with a cliffhanger, but doesn't continue on. It's supposed to leave you in suspense, so don't expect a new chapter. Just let your imagination fill in the rest of the story! Well, hope you liked it. Please send me your reviews! I'd like some feedback on this so my writing can improve in the future. Thanks!


	2. Killer

_**Title:** Spirits of the Dead  
__**Author:** xxShadowSpiritsxx  
__**Summary:** (A collection of ghostly stories recovered from the eternal darkness.) A lone wolf's cry. The moon glows. Then silence. An evil presence. Striking fear..._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, except the fic itself.

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Heyo! Okay, this is the second short story in this small series of mine. I wrote it in a few hours and was inspired by a book of stories I took out of the library today. Well, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_SPIRITS OF THE DEAD_

_II: Killer_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was after the party--it had gone into the early hours of the morning. _2:17 am, _the clock read. Joey and I were the only ones in the house after everybody had left. My parents had gone on a trip up north to visit my grandmother, who was doing too well in the hospital. They left the house to me, and of course, it seemed the best time to host a party. It was Joey's birthday, after all, and he hadn't made any plans. So that evening, Yugi, Tristan, Devlin, Serenity and I blindfolded him and took him to my place, which had been vastly decorated. We had great times together, dancing, eating junk food (most of it devoured by Tristan and Joey), playing charades, and watching movies. I had rented a particularly chilling horror film, and we decided to watch it in the dead of the night. That way, it would frighten us even more. We all needed a good scare once in a while.

So there we were, staring wide-eyed at the wide screen television, gazing up at the darkness of an evil forest. A lone cry called out into the air, its sound deafening. The girl froze. A bloody knife pulled out of her chest as she fell limp. The final words of her killer were whispered as the screen went black. _Kill you, kill you, kill you…_

I snapped out of it, realizing that I was squeezing Yugi's hand so hard it went purple.

"Uh, no it's okay, Tea. I'm fine," he replied for the millionth time.

I blushed, rather embarrassed at my absentmindedness. It was only a movie--nothing to be frightened about. Reassuring myself, I followed the rest of the gang to the front door, where they were saying goodbye.

"Hey, Tea, I can stay behind and help you clean up, if you want. I know you were the one who organized everything, and you look like you need a hand," Joey offered.

I glanced around the living room and saw that the whole place looked as if it had been through a twister. "Thanks," I told him.

The others left and we started to get the room sorted out. I picked up some food wrappers and empty bowls of chips off the couch. "I'll be cleaning the kitchen!" I called to him. He waved his hand in approval.

I headed to the adjacent room, tripping over countless balloons and bits of ribbon on the way. The kitchen was a completely cluttered! I guess it was going to be a long night--might even be an all-nighter. Hopefully not. As I grabbed pieces of random objects (party favors, wrapping paper, burnt candles, more candy wrappers), I was surprised to hear the phone ring.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"At two in the morning?" I stared suspiciously at it. Maybe it was Yugi or one of them. But why? They wouldn't have any reason to call, and I doubt they've even made it back home yet--they just left minutes ago.

_Ring! Ring!_

Concluding it was either a crank call or a salesperson, I decided not to answer it. Getting back to my work, I tried to ignore it.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

How many times would it ring! This was starting to get extremely annoying. Who would wait that long?

_Ring! Ring! _

Frustrated, I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" rather harshly. I guess whoever it was got offended, because there was a long pause of nothingness. I waited a few more seconds before answering. This time, I said it with a more friendly voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Once again, it was silent. I slowly started to put down the receiver, hanging it up, when a loud crash boomed outside. Thunder and lightning roared and lit up the window. Suddenly, I heard a strange muffling coming from the phone. I inched it closer to my ear, as I listened closely. The words were in scratchy whispers.

_Kill you, kill you, kill you…_

"H-h-h…" I was about to say something, but no words came out. I had to hold on to the phone with both hands, as I found myself shaking out of my wits.

The thunder continued to thrash outside.

_Kill you, kill you…_

I really wanted to hang up, and I begged for my arms to move, but they were frozen solid. My whole body went cold and I couldn't move at all.

_Kill you…_

"Tea!"

Just then, the door slammed open. In the darkness I saw the eyes of a killer. They were blurred and mysterious, pitch black in colour. But then, it was gone. I was relieved to see not a killer, but Joey. It was only Joey…

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He looked what was in my hands. "Oh, I've been meaning to tell you, I think I accidentally tripped over the cord this morning and it like…ripped in half somehow…" His hands imitated the cable as he reenacted it being snapped apart. "So the phone doesn't work anymore. I'm really sorry. But don't worry, I'll fix it tomorrow, okay?"

Those words from the phone call flew in and out of my head. The storm outside had unmistakably stopped as soon as I saw Joey. I peered up at him, my eyes full of terror as the fear inside of me grew, and grew…

_Kill you, kill you…_

_Kill…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

xxShadowSpiritsxx: Well, that was it! Please review, as I'll greatly appreciate it. Hm…I just thought of something…its my birthday today! Yay! Uh…yeah…that was very random. Thanks for reading!


End file.
